


Our Only Hope

by Merfilly



Series: A Rogue Change [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Leia completes the mission her father gave her, to go to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Only, it's never that simple.





	Our Only Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to Ilyena-Sylph, who brainstormed and talked out how this fic ought to go with me.

"I have to be the one that goes," the princess told her loyal Captain, getting a frown from him and her other staff. "The droid and I will go. Along with the protocol droid, in case we need to have translations."

Captain Antilles opened his mouth but then Leia Organa, heiress of Alderaan, Senator of the same, turned and swept out, both droids following, though the protocol droid moved with some hesitation. Technically, the droids belonged to the royal house, in safekeeping of Captain Antilles, but C-3PO was unaccustomed to such maneuvers.

At least, he was now. Raymus Antilles suspected the protocol droid of being the very same one that had once accompanied a young and bold Senator during the Clone Wars, but he kept that to himself. His Viceroy had some reason for not disclosing anything on their provenance and that first memory wipe that had been insisted upon.

"Detail four soldiers to accompany her in the skimmer," he ordered swiftly. Force, but he hoped the woman understood what it would do to her parents if she came to harm!

* * *

The skimmer had gotten launched and into the atmosphere before an Imperial task force caught up to them. While Ahsoka Tano had engaged Darth Vader, aboard the _Exactor_ with Force combat of the mind, guiding him to follow her as bait, the various Fleet commanders had attempted to follow other ships of the Rebel forces.

"Jump clear, Captain," Leia ordered in steely tones, having been monitoring. "Come back around if you can, but make them think we're still aboard!"

Reluctantly, Antilles did as commanded after a brief exchange of fire with the other vessels. He nearly lost heart to see only three of the ships had followed, but it was the smallest that had remained behind. He would not count his Princess out just yet.

Nor was his faith misplaced, as the Princess prepared against a likely fight even as they stayed on course for the enigmatic coordinates in the middle of one of the larger, unbroken deserts. One of the soldiers was detailed to watch for pursuit aboard the skimmer, while the Princess embedded her copy of the plans in the astromech at her side. She had brought him along, as her father had implied he might be an asset in assigning her the mission of finding Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Princess, pursuit!" the man assigned to watch called only minutes after the _Tantive IV_ had left the system.

"Troopers, it is vital that this droid survive and reach the man called Kenobi," she said grimly. "The plans for that super-weapon glimpsed at Scarif are in him now. We cannot know if any other vessels captured a full copy, but I know ours is!" She was thankful she had changed from her consular garb to the uniform pants and jacket that was more versatile and less likely to mark her as anything more than a common Rebel.

Knowing what was at stake firmed all four of their jaws, as they buckled down to making certain the princess and the astromech survived. Fortunately, the protocol droid was strapped in and a sharp command from the Princess ended his distracting commentary.

Rather than be forced down, once it was obvious they could not out-fly the other ship, Leia's pilot banked sharply, giving the soldiers a good view of their pursuers, lining up some solid shots. The pilot used the confusion of their hits on the other light pursuer to get down to ground beside a small sand ridge, where the Rebels made good on every shot they took.

Then the other craft discharged troopers of their own, outnumbering them three to one, leading Leia to set her own blaster to work alongside her men. They could … no! They would do this, and get to Kenobi. Getting off the planet again might be difficult, but — 

— her thoughts were interrupted as an unfamiliar sound of energy hissing struck her ears, before she saw a robed figure wielding… was that a proscribed lightsaber?! leap into the battle, deflecting bolts back into polished white armor with economical moves, before merely extending one hand and throwing half the squad backward with invisible energy.

"A Jedi," the oldest of the soldiers, a woman Leia knew had once been Fleet in the Republic, said in awe.

"Let's not waste his efforts," Leia said, picking her shots carefully. 

In short order, no one but the Rebels and the Jedi were breathing, and Leia moved forward, approaching this man that had to be who her father had sent her to find.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? General Kenobi?" she called, as he stood with the robe still managing to cloak his features despite the vigorous fight. The lightsaber had vanished, but he was so calm, so relaxed, that Leia was almost certain they would be dead in moments, if he were an enemy instead of a friend.

She knew he was that. She knew he was who she was looking for, without even understanding why.

"Now there's a name I have not heard in years," a voice called back before both hands reached up to push the hood back from a face that was lined with age, hair gone silver-white under the brutal suns above them. "And you must be Leia."

How he knew her name was as much a mystery as how her father had known exactly where to send her to.

"My father sends me. The Rebellion needs your assistance, General Kenobi. As you served my father in the Clone Wars, will you now aid me?"

The old man smiled, an enigmatic expression. "I believe I have little choice, as the Force warned me to be near at hand for your arrival, Princess. But we may not yet leave. There is another that I must call upon, so that I may fully discharge my duty to your father."

"As my ship was forced to leave system, we have a bit of time on our hands," Leia said. "Though I hate the delay."

Again, that smile took a mysterious turn to it. "I am unsurprised that waiting comes poorly to you. Come; I will instruct your pilot… or is that you?"

"Not this trip," Leia said, half-smiling despite herself, as she felt secrets just on the edge of her senses in every word this man spoke.

"Then your pilot, I will show where we must go."

* * *

Normally, Obi-Wan would never approach the farm's center so boldly, not even by day when he knew Beru was likely to be home alone, dealing with the hydroponics. The moment he, and Leia, stepped into the threshold of the door, he realized the Force had been kinder than he could hope for.

The boy was inside, and he would not have to go find him.

"Beru?" he called, so that she would not shoot at him — this time.

There was a sense of exasperation, then worry, before Beru answered.

"Come in."

Obi-Wan led the way down and into the home, guiding Leia, and was watching her slightly, familiar with the steps from infrequent visits at Beru's bequest, so missed actually seeing their hosts at first… and caught instead the moment that Leia went stiff in shock.

"But you're—"

"—a dream!"

Two voices, in unison, saying the same words, and Obi-Wan wondered just why this was his life, yet again, as he realized the Force had found its own way to keep the siblings aware of one another.

"Luke, meet Leia, your sister. Leia… this is Luke, your twin brother," Obi-Wan said, while Beru watched helplessly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, how did they recognize each other when they did not in canon? 
> 
> Leia was highly traumatized when they met, and so sharp that any resemblance was blown off by Luke. Leia would not have been able to see it at all, while she was dealing with trauma and a need to do her duty. Later, any glimpses each had were locked away under 'impossible'. But Leia's line "I always knew" has often pushed me to think they did keep a connection. 
> 
> Meeting under slightly calmer circumstances, especially with Luke in the environment she had seen him in all her life, let the connection erupt properly.
> 
> And yes, I go with the semi-popular headcanon that Beru was slightly warmer to Obi-Wan and willing to keep him up to date when it would not antagonize her husband.


End file.
